Batas Imajiner
by oishiit
Summary: Shuko dan Icchan menikah. Misaki kini resmi menyandang nama keluarga Mihara, dan Ohjiro benci itu. Dengan menikahnya sang kakak maka Ohjiro resmi menjadi paman bagi Misaki—gadis yang ia sukai.


**A/N:**

 **Boleh Skip kalau notes-nya kepanjangan. Apalagi males bacanya, huks!**

Aloha... Fandom minor penuh cinta. Lupakan.

Saya maksa dan keukeuh mau buat fanfiksi di fandom ini setelah menonton animenya. Telat? sangat! Angelic Layer adalah anime yang rilis di tahun 2001. Adaptasi dari manga dengan judul Angelic Layer. Saya punya manga-nya tapi volume 1 saja, itupun dapat hadiah dari majalah bobo. Saya merasa tuak jadinya. Kembali pada angelic layer, saya tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata manga ini mendapat adaptasi anime.

Saya pun tak terlalu begitu mengikuti kisahnya dalam manga, yah halohaaa volume 1 saja bonus dari si bobo—bacaan yang lebih ngetren saat itu daripada manga, bacaan sebelum jatuh cinta sama manga. Lalu, terkutuklah hard disk abang saya tercintah, tersisip sebuah folder bernama angelic layer yang membangkitkan memori pada seonggok manga di sudut rak. Saya langsung nonton, nonstop until the end, serius. Endingnya bikin greget but i loved it.

Awal-awal nonton saya ngeship Misaki dan Kotaro, tapi semenjak mas Ohjiro—efek subtitle jadi manggil mas—muncul saya ngeship Misaki dan Ohjiro. Kenapa? Karena Ohjiro lebih laki(?) daripada Kotarou yang labil dengan perasaannya. Menurut saya, laki-laki itu harus penuh dengan kepastian. Suka sama si A yah A, B yah B, jangan kadang ke A kadang ke B, dan canon-nya yang Ohjiro jatuh cinta sama ibunya Misaki tuh bikin alurnya makin greget. Man, he is just fifteen years old and falling in lop sama tante kece yang umurnya 26 tahun. Jangan salahkan Ohjiro, dia jatuh cinta dari tujuh tahun yang lalu sama ibunya Misaki. Anak polos itu jatuh cinta sama tante kece.

Animanga-nya sih sci-fi tapi, saya mah keukeuh maunya romance agak-agak drama gitu. Saya patokannya ke anime yah, soalnya manga-nya nggak ikutin. Yaudah, gitu aja. Happy reading^^

 **Saya tidak terlalu yakin akan ada reader Indonesia yang membaca penpik ini, secara amat sangat minor. Saya cuma ingin menumpahkan imajinasi liar ini. Jika anda reader Indonesia, boleh tinggalkan jejak. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa, at least saya tahu ada reader Indonesia yang mampir. Meski mungkin langsung close tab gara-gara baca notes nggak abis-abis. haha. So, happy reading and enjoy it. Seriously.**

* * *

 **Angelic Layer**

 **©Clamp**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Batas Imajiner—**

 **By oishi** **t**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misaki tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana sebuah buket bunga mawar yang melambangkan cinta suci itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Usianya memang masih cukup belia, dua belas tahun tapi, pipinya merona begitu padam membayangkan pernikahan dirinya dengan entah siapa mempelai prianya. Shuko—sang ibu—hanya dapat tertawa menatap ekspresi dari wajah putri semata wayangnya. Ini adalah hari pernikahan Shuko dan Ichirou atau lebih akrab dengan sapaan Icchan, yah, Misaki kini memiliki seorang ayah.

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu tidak pernah tahu siapa ayah biologisnya, yang ia tahu pria itu sudah lama meninggalkan dirinya. Mungkin Misaki lupa, Ibunya juga baru saja kembali setelah tujuh tahun menghindar darinya. Penyakit yang membuat kaki wanita itu lumpuh kini sudah dapat di obati, bukan obat untuk menyembuhkan memang. Hanya sebuah terobosan dari ilmu pengetuan yang di kembangkan oleh Icchan. Sebuah kaki palsu yang dapat bergerak dengan kendali otak, cukup dengan sebuah imajinasi yang kuat.

"Hua!" teriak Misaki begitu ia memasuki rumah. Manik biru lautnya menyapu setiap sudut ruang. Ia berlari ke dapur dan mengintip beberapa kamar dengan tergesa. Hikaru tidak lepas dari dekapannya, _angel_ mungil itu ikut menjelajah setiap ruang bersama sang _deus_.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Misaki- _chan_ ," anak laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu berdiri tepat di hadapan wajah Misaki. Gadis kecil itu hampir menubruk tubuh tinggi Ohjiro.

"O—Ohjiro- _san_! Ma—maafkan aku!" ujarnya seraya membungkuk.

Ohjiro tersenyum lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya pada tangga di sisi ruang tamu, "Apa ada kamar di atas, kakak?" tanyanya pada pria dengan jubah dokternya yang tengah memasukkan koper besar milik Shuko.

"Satu kamar tidur, kalau tidak salah," jawab Icchan dengan sedikit terengah.

"Aku ambil kamar di atas. Apa tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya kepada seluruh nyawa yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, "Hm?" tegasnya begitu tak mendapat jawaban selain tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Misaki," panggil Shuko. "Kau ingin kamar di atas, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa jika Ohchan menempatinya?"

Misaki selalu meminta kamar di lantai atas pada ibunya ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama Shoko—adik Shuko—padahal mereka tidak punya lantai atas. Misaki mendekap Hikaru lebih erat, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, "Jika Misaki- _chan_ ingin kamar atas aku akan mengalah," ujar Ohjiro.

"Eh?" Misaki mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit hampa dari mata Ohjiro, seolah anak laki-laki itu tak ingin di ganggu. "Tidak!" Misaki menggerakan tangan kanannya ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku tidak terlalu ingin, sekarang. Disini kamar mandinya ada di bawah, akan merepotkan jika aku harus ke toilet tengah malam, Ohjiro- _san_."

"Baiklah."

Langkah kaki Ohjiro semakin jauh ke atas. Misaki tidak mengerti ada apa dengan paman mudanya itu. Misaki merasa ada sedikit perbedaan pada sikap Ohjiro kepadanya. Ohjiro akan selalu bersikap lembut kepada Misaki, bukan berarti sekarang ia tidak lembut lagi hanya saja, kelembutan itu seolah terkikis.

Ia sempat berpikir jika ini semua karena kencan mereka yang tak pernah terlaksana. Janji yang di buat Misaki saat kemenangan Hikaru atas Wizard di turnamen Angelic Layer dua bulan yang lalu. Misaki lupa, kebahagian untuk tinggal bersama Shuko membuat ia melupakan soal kencan itu. Lagi pula, Ohjiro tidak pernah menagihnya—atau tidak pernah sempat menagihnya.

Misaki tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah itu. Pernikahan Icchan dan Ibunya membuat dirinya dan juga Ohjiro tinggal dalam satu atap, ia tidak butuh kencan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Ohjiro. Secara hukum anak laki-laki itu kini adalah pamannya, dan Misaki tahu itu.

Gadis yang sudah Icchan anggap putrinya itu sangat mengagumi sosok Ohjiro. Bahkan _angel_ miliknya—Wizard—juga menarik perhatian Misaki. Misaki tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi kekuatan pada setiap gerak Wizard yang di ciptakan Ohjiro dalam imajinasinya. Bisa dibilang Ohjiro adalah orang nomer dua yang ia kagumi setelah Shuko dengan _angel_ -nya—Athena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Ohjiro bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam di atas meja belajar, hampir pukul sembilan, ia melewati makan malamnya.

Telinganya sangat familiar dengan suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari balik pintu—Misaki. Keponakan yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun di bawahnya itu berdiri memegang nampan berisi menu makan malam—semangkuk nasi, tempura, yakiniku, dan segelas air mineral—begitu Ohjiro menarik kenop pintu.

"Kau melewatkan makan malam mu, Ohji- _san_ ," ujar Misaki. Ia meleparkan senyum kepada sang paman, kepalanya sedikit maju untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya di buka oleh Ohjiro. "Apa kau belum selesai membereskan kamarmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ohjiro mengambil nampan dari tangan Misaki, "Baru saja selesai, masuklah, Misaki- _chan_."

"Hua! Rapinya!" takjub Misaki dengan tatanan kamar tidur Ohjiro. Ruangan tiga kali empat itu dominan biru, _bed cover_ dan juga tirainya berwarna biru namun, cat temboknya berwana putih solid, cukup sebagai penetral.

"Kau berlebihan, Misaki- _chan_."

"Tidak, aku serius, Ohji- _san_!"

Kening laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun itu berkerut. Alisnya saling bertautan. "Ohji- _san_?" tanyanya. Tentu ia bertanya-tanya dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu.

"Ibu bilang aku harus menghormatimu sebagai seorang paman. Lalu Icchan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu _Ohji-san_. Kurasa itu cocok untukmu, _Jisan_ itu terdengar tua sedangkan kau masih terlalu muda."

"Hn..." Ohjiro mulai memakan makan malamnya. Ia memperhatikan Misaki yang sedang _bermain_ dengan Wizard di _portable layer._ "Apa kau yakin tidak ingin kamar atas, Misaki- _chan_?"

Tidak ada suara. Hanya Wizard yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya. Ohjiro pun hanya mengembangkan senyum dengan sedikit dengusan.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kita yang tertunda, Misaki- _chan?"_ tanya Ohjiro pada akhirnya.

Wizard tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, Misaki kehilangan konsentrasinya. _Deus_ mungil itu melepas _helm_ -nya dan beralih menatap Ohjiro. Laki-laki itu bergeming dengan sumpit yang melayang di antara mangkuk nasi dan bibirnya.

"O—Ohji- _san_ ," gumam Misaki sedikit gugup. Ia maju beberapa langkah hingga tepat duduk di hadapan Ohjiro. Pipinya mulai memerah, ia ingat kencan terakhir dengan Ohjiro—jauh sebelum pernikahan dan jauh sebelum ia tahu bahwa Shuko adalah _deus_ Athena. "A—apa kau marah karena aku melupakannya?"

Ohjiro kembali meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi. Ia menarik napas cukup dalam, "Sedikit," katanya. Pandangan laki-laki berambut hijau sedikit pucat itu teralih pada Wizard yang masih terbaring di dalam _portable layer._

"Ma—maafkan aku," ujar Misaki begitu lemah. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk, bahkan kedua tangan Misaki menyentuh lantai, kini ia seperti tengah menyembah idolanya.

"Mi—misaki- _chan_." Ohjiro memegang bahu gadis mungil itu. Menarik tubuhnya hingga duduk dengan sempurna. "Kita masih bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Atau mungkin kita batalkan saja?"

Dua pasang mata biru itu saling menyelami kilatan dibalik iris-iris cantik. Ohjiro mengulum senyum yang bahkan rasanya membuat dada Misaki terasa sesak. Misaki mengangguk pelan, "Hn," katanya begitu lemah. "Jika kau menginginkannya, Ohji- _san_."

Ohjiro tahu, kini Misaki adalah keponakannya—secara hukum dan adat—tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak begitu saja rasa suka yang terbesit dari hatinya kepada Misaki. Namun, entah mengapa rasa kecewa terbesit dalam hatinya begitu Misaki mengiyakan pembatalan kencan mereka.

Misaki juga tahu jika Ohjiro kini adalah pamannya—secara garis keluarga—tapi, entah apa yang mencuat dari lubuk hatinya. Ia seolah menolak, menolak kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang masih menatapnya adalah pamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi Ohjiro- _san_ sekarang adalah pamanmu, Misaki." Anak Tk berusia lima tahun yang diakui kakaknya—Kotarou—sebagai anak kecil terlalu cepat dewasa itu seolah mengerti permasalahan Misaki.

"Kau benar Hatoko- _chan_... aku tidak seharusnya berharap tentang kencan itu," keluh Misaki. Ia mengehempaskan napas berat seraya menarik kurva simetris dari bibirnya.

"Jadi—" suara di telepon berganti menjadi suara seorang anak laki-laki. "Halo," katanya. "Kenapa kau bercerita pada Kotoko, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, Suzuhara."

"Ah, Kotarou- _chan_ ," begitu sadar teleponnya sudah berganti tangan. "Hatoko- _chan_ sahabatku, jadi ku rasa—"

"Tetap saja dia masih anak-anak. Jadi, ceritakan ada apa?"

Misaki menarik napasnya, dan menghempaskannya pelan. "Tentang kencan dengan Ohjiro- _san_. Dia, ah tidak. Kami membatalkannya."

"Yah kurasa itu pilihan tepat. Mengingat hubungan kalian saat ini, Suzuhara."

"Kotarou- _chan_ , aku bukan Suzuhara lagi. Tapi, Mihara. Mihara Misaki."

Misaki sedikit tertawa. Ia berbincang dengan Kotarou sangat serius, kadang alisnya menggernyit, lalu seketika wajahnya akan nampak seperti berpikir. Tapi, Misaki akan tertawa lagi begitu Kotarou membicarakan Tamayo.

Ohjiro hanya menatap pemandangan itu dari atas tangga, kakinya yang hampir saja turun ke anak tangga berikutnya pun berputar untuk menapaki anak tangga di atasnya. Satu kalimat yang menggoyahkan batinnya, "Kita satu keluarga sekarang, keluarga Mihara," gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga anginpun tidak dapat mencuri dengar dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jubah biru itu ikut menari mengikuti liuk tubuh sang _angel_. Wizard bergerak begitu halus tanpa cacat sedikitpun—tidak ada gerakan kaku juga patah. _Deus_ -nya hanya terduduk dengan konsentrasi penuh untuk menyeimbangkan gerakan Wizard sesuai alunan musik. Ia tak menyadari begitu seorang pria tinggi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Icchan masih menatap sang adik di balik kacamatanya. Ia tak menegur anak laki-laki itu sampai ia menyadarinya sendiri. Lama, Ohjiro tak juga menyadari kehadiran sang kakak. Pria berjubah putih itu menarik napasnya, menghembuskannya pelan, lalu mendorong kacamata yang sedikit menurun dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Ohjiro," panggilnya. Anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan _gakuran_ itu tak merespon. Tubuhnya masih bergeming tanpa gerak sedikitpun. "Ohjiro?" Icchan kini memanggilnya dengan sedikit lantang tapi, hasilnya tetap sama.

Untuk kedua kalinya pria itu melenguh berat, kakinya melangkah untuk menggapai sang adik. Ichhan menepuk pundak adiknya, seketika Wizard jatuh tersungkur—ia berhenti bergerak. Ohjiro menoleh cukup terkejut, "Ah, kau," katanya.

Icchan memalingkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang cukup besar di ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan medis serta sebuah _layer_ besar di tengahnya. "Ini sudah malam. Apa yang kau lakukan di lab malam-malam begini, Ohjiro?"

"Berlatih," jawabnya tanpa menatap mata sang kakak. Ohjiro kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Wizard.

Ichhan menggaruk kepalanya, "Setiap hari? Selama lima hari?"

Ohjiro tidak menjawab. Icchan jelas sangat tahu alasan adikknya berdiam diri di _lab_ dari pulang sekolah hingga larut malam. Ohjiro sedang melakukan penghindaran, ia kabur dari rasa yang seharusnya tak pernah singgah. Ia takut, jika ia kembali, ia akan bertemu dengan Misaki. Gadis polos itu akan bertanya mengenai pelajaran sekolah yang tidak ia mengerti, dan Ohjiro benci itu. Ia benci harus menatap berjam-jam wajah Misaki, ia benci harus duduk di sisi Misaki sebagai pamannya, ia benci ketika Misaki selalu memanggilnya _Ohji-san_ , Ohjiro benci semua itu, dan Icchan tahu itu.

"Misaki selalu bertanya, mengapa kau selalu pulang larut?"

Ohjiro membuyarkan konsentrasinya—lagi. Ia melepas _helm_ dan mengambil Wizard yang tertidur di _layer_ kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama," ujar Icchan menghentikan langkah Ohjiro yang hampir dekat pintu. "Pelajaran tambahan," sambung Ichhan.

"Ohjiro," panggil Ichhan yang membuat langkah kaki Ohjiro kembali bergeming, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Kata-kata itu membuat Ohjiro mengeratkan genggaman tas sekolahnya. Kemudian ia melangkah melewati daun pintu. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan dengan akhir yang sama. _"Misaki baru dua belas, dan kau adalah pamannya sekarang. Fokuslah pada pendidikanmu, Ohjiro."_

Ohjiro tidak berharap untuk menjadi kekasih Misaki. Ia tahu, gadis itu terlalu belia untuk mengenal apa itu perasaan _suka._ Dan kenyataan yang lebih menyakiti batinnya adalah mereka terikat hubungan paman dan keponakan. Hubungan yang dapat di terobos tapi sulit untuk di hancurkan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang!" seru Misaki begitu mendengar suara yang lembut dan menenangkan mampir ke telinganya. "Ohji- _san_! Apa kau ada pelajaran tambahan lagi hari ini?" tanya Misaki sangat antusias.

Misaki mengagumi Ohjiro, ia juga menyukai anak laki-laki ini. Tapi, perasaan itu sedikit sirna dengan nama mereka yang terikat. Misaki tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh dikala Ohjiro mulai melepaskannya secara perlahan. Ia hanya hsrus menjadi Misaki—ceria dan polos.

"Ah, iya," katanya dengan sedikit senyum yang di paksakan.

" _Ara.._ Ohchan? Kau melarikan diri lagi hari ini?"

Ohjiro melumasi kerongkongannya, ia ingin membantah tapi wanita yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya itu memang benar. Shuko hanya tersenyum. Diantara dirinya dan Ichhan sama-sama tahu apa yang tengah dialami Ohjiro. Bukan karena mereka tidak perduli, hanya saja " _ini masalah usia,_ " kata mereka.

"Ohji- _san_?" Misaki memastikan pertanyaan ibunya. "Kau bolos sekolah?"

Ohjiro tersenyum, ia suka ketika Misaki berkata begitu polosnya. Tapi, ia juga suka ketika Misaki tiba-tiba menjadi gadis yang berpikiran dewasa. "Tidak. Shuko - _san_ , ah maksudku, kakak hanya menggodaku, Misaki- _chan_."

"Ah, mendengarmu memanggilku kakak sangat asing, Ohchan."

"Aku juga sangat asing menjadi seorang paman," balas Ohjiro. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi. Namun, intonasinya terdengar kesal. Tubuh tingginya berputar dan kakinya melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

Shuko hanya tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit kejam. Tapi, inilah kenyataanya. Dia tidak bermaksud egois dengan menerima lamaran Icchan lalu menikah dengannya. Ia hanya telat mengetahui semua fakta yang terjalin antara adik ipar dan putri tunggalnya. Misaki memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang betapa spesialnya Ohjiro kala itu, Shuko hanya tahu putrinya begitu mengagumi _deus-_ nya Wizard.

"Ibu," lirik Misaki. "Apakah Ohjiro- _san_ tidak senang menjadi pamanku?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajah Misaki begitu sedih. "Kau tahu, kami hampir tidak pernah mengobrol sama sekali."

"Ya," jawab Shuko yang membuat Misaki mengguratkan wajah tegang. Sementara itu, Shuko masih mengulum senyumnya yang menenangkan. "Ohchan mungkin lebih senang menjadi kakak daripada paman. Dia masih sangat muda, kan?"

"Ya," gumam Misaki setuju tidak setuju. Tangan kanannya mencengkram ujung piyama, sedang manik laut birunya beralih pada anak tangga tanpa jiwa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal batinnya. _"Semoga saja begitu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Misaki terduduk di ruang tengah, matanya sudah sembab dan bibirnya sudah lelah untuk merajuk pada sang ibu. Gadis kecil dengan rambut yang menjuntai di kedua sisi telinganya itu bersedekap, sesekali ia menarik cairan yang akan keluar dari rongga hidungnya.

"Misaki..." panggil Shuko. Gadis itu bergeming, ia tak melepas pendiriannya. "Tidak bisakah kita pergi kesana minggu depan saja? Aku dan Icchan sedang ada _project_ , kami harus melakukan tes pada teknologi baru."

"Tapi aku inginnya besok," rajuk Misaki. "Atraksi lumba-lumba hanya ada besok."

Ohjiro yang baru tiba dari _lab_ terdiam menatap rajukan Misaki. Mata biru mereka saling bertemu namun, Misaki memalingkannya lebih dulu. Ohjiro bertanya pada Shuko, "Ada apa?"

Shuko melenguh, ia pasrah dengan rajukan Misaki. "Pergilah bersama Ohchan," lirihnya yang disambut senyuman lebar dari Misaki. Gadis itu melompat dari sofa ke arah Shuko, ia mendekap ibunya sangat erat. "Iya... iya... Maaf ibu tidak bisa menemanimu, Misaki." Shuko mengelus rambut cokelat putrinya. Ia tahu, keputusan ini akan berdampak sesuatu—entah positif atau negatif—kepada hubungan Ohjiro dan Misaki. Entah menguatkan ikatan paman dengan keponakan, atau menguatkan ikatan perasaan sepasang insan.

"Hn!" Misaki menggeleng hebat. "Kita akan pergi lagi saat Ibu dan Ayah tidak sibuk," ujarnya kemudian. Shuko mencium pipi putrinya dengan hangat.

Misaki menghampiri Ohjiro yang mematung, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hingga Misaki berkata dengan begitu cerianya, "Besok kita akan ke taman hiburan, ya?"

Kurva asimetris dengan hembusan napas yang pelan terlempar dari Ohjiro. "Hm," katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manik biru laut itu tak henti-hentinya berpijar. Loncatan lumba-lumba yang melewati sebuah hula hoop dengan api itu sangat membuatnya takjub. Belum lagi ketika hewan yang berkomunikasi dengan gelombang suara itu melakukan penjumlahan matematika, Misaki bertepuk tangan sangat semangat.

Ohjiro yang duduk di sisinya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa halus. Bukan hanya karena menyaksikan atraksi ini tapi, karena gadis di sisinya terlalu bersemangat.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ohjiro begitu mereka keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan. Misaki tampak berpikir, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat biang lala dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" jari telunjuk Misaki mengarah padanya—biang lala.

"Pilihan yang bagus." Ohjiro melemparkan senyum pada Misaki. Senyuman yang beberapa hari ini sangat ia rindukan.

Antrian untuk menaiki biang lala sangat panjang. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, Misaki masih memegang boneka lumba-lumba yang di belikan oleh Ohjiro dari tempat atraksi tadi. "Apa kau haus, Misaki-chan?" Ohjiro berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Rasanya sungguh canggung.

"Eh?" Misaki mengalihkan arahan matanya pada Ohjiro. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pipinya terasa panas begitu mata biru Ohjiro menangkap tatapannya. "Hm... Ya,"lanjut Misaki dengan pandangan yang turun.

"Aku akan pergi membeli minuman, kau mengantri. Tidak apa-apa?"

Misaki mengangguk halus. Begitu Ohjiro pergi, ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. "Cuacanya sangat panas," gumam Misaki.

Hampir lima menit Misaki menanti Ohjiro dalam antrian tapi, anak laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi pamannya tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Misaki menelisik setiap sudut taman hiburan dari antriannya, tetap saja Ohjiro tidak juga muncul.

Kaki-kaki mungil Misaki terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba gilirannya untuk naik. "Berapa orang, dik?" tanya petugas. Tapi, Misaki masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Ohjiro belum juga datang, ia menarik napasnya dan melepaskannya pelan.

"Sa—"

"Dua."

"Ohji-san..." gumam Misaki. Ia memegang boneka berwarna biru muda itu dengan sangat erat. "Kau pergi terlalu lama, membuatku takut..." sambung Misaki begitu nanar.

"Untuk dua orang, silahkan masuk," pinta petugas. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam biang lala. Tidak terlalu besar. Paling banyak cukup untuk empat orang. Misaki duduk di sebelah kiri dan Ohjiro di hadapannya.

Ohjiro masih memegang minuman milik Misaki, dan anak perempuan di hadapannya tidak melepaskan atensinya dari pemandangan kota Tokyo. Tiba-tiba mata birunya mengerjap begitu sensasi dingin membuyarkan perhatiannya, "Ah... Ohji- _san_ ," keluh Misaki.

Ohjiro melenguh, "Hari ini panggil aku Ohjiro." Ia menarik tubuhnya hingga menyandar. "Dan, maaf terlalu lama." Ohjiro menunjuk gelas es yang sedang Misaki minum, "Antriannya sangat panjang."

Misaki melepaskan tautan sedotan dari bibirnya, pandangannya turun kepada gelas es yang berdiri kokoh di atas ujung pahanya. "Jangan pergi terlalu lama lagi, aku ketakutan kalau kau tidak kembali, Ohjiro..." gumam Misaki.

Seperti sebuah panah yang tepat menghujam jantungnya, seketika jantung Ohjiro terhenti. "Tidak akan," ia memastikan, dan kemudian mata birunya menangkap senyuman dari wajah Misaki. Ohjiro berharap bukan ia sendiri yang akan menghncurkan senyuman itu dari wajah Misaki.

"Misaki," panggil Ohjiro. Telinga gadis mungil itu terasa asing namun begitu nyaman mendengar nama depannya di panggil. "Aku," Ohjiro menarik napasnya sangat dalam. Ia mengambil jemari mungil Misaki dari pangkuannya. "adalah pamanmu, kau tahu, kan?"

"Hm, aku tahu." Misaki menjawabnya begitu tenang. Ia tahu, tapi kenapa Ohjiro harus mengingatkannya di saat seperti ini.

"Hari ini lupakan itu, maksudku... kita..."

"Aku sudah melupakannya sejak kita pergi," potong Misaki. "Aku berniat menganggap ini sebagai kencan yang telah kita batalkan. Aku tidak akan lupa jika saat ini kau adalah pamanku tapi, untuk hari ini aku melupakannya. Maafkan aku."

"Misaki..." gumam Ohjiro. "Berhentilah meminta maaf, mungkin aku yang harus meminta maaf kepadamu, nanti." Ohjiro terkekeh dan melepaskan genggaman jemari Misaki. Ia tersandar dan menyilangkan tangannya, menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye.

Dan...

Satu kecupan di pipi membuat matanya terbuka lebih lebar, pandangannya beralih pada gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek, "Jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai ciuman seorang gadis kepada laki-laki, kau bisa menerimanya sebagai ciuman seorang keponakan untuk pamannya, Ohji—"

"Aku bisa menerima keduanya," potong Ohjiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shuko memegang bibir gelas yang mengepulkan asap dan hawa panas. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Ohchan?" tanyanya pada anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun yang tengah menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan. Ohjiro hanya mengangguk.

"Pikirkan lagi baik-baik," tukas pria dengan kacamata yang tengah bersandar pada dinding.

"Ini untuk ketenangan kalian juga," akhirnya Ohjiro buka suara. "Mungkin, Misaki akan lupa tentang perasaannya. Kalian sendiri yang bilang jika ini masalah usia, kan?"

"Iya tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Shuko menjauhkan teh panas dari hadapannya. Tubuhnya sedikit maju meminta kepastian pada Ohjiro.

"Aku juga membutuhkan hal yang sama dengannya, jika kalian tidak bisa membiarkan kami menumbuhkan perasaan ini. Kenapa kami harus memaksa untuk menumbuhkannya? Bahkan pohon segar saja akan mati jika tidak di siram, benarkan?"

"Icchan..." Shuko memutar tubuhnya berharap sang suami dapat menghentikan keputusan Ohjiro untuk pergi ke Amerika. "Pasti ada cara lain, kan?"

Shuko tahu ini adalah jalan yang semestinya tapi, dengan tersakitinya dua orang yang ia sayangi. Ia ingin menyerah. "Kapan kau akan pergi? Apa kau sudah mengurus semuanya?"

"Ya," jawab Ohjiro.

"Icchan..." Shuko hanya bisa membuang napasnya begitu berat saat Icchan membalikkan tubuhnya seolah tidak peduli. Shuko mengejarnya dan berdebat cukup lama, hingga akhirnya perdebatan mereka terhenti oleh suara lemah di sisi pintu dapur.

"Ohji- _san_?"

"Mi—misaki..." gumam Ohjiro. Ia gugup, seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. Ohjiro sedikit melumasi pita suaranya.

"Aku mendengar ribut-ribut jadi aku terbangun," jawab Misaki dengan tangan yang mengucek kedua matanya.

"Waaa! Maafkan kami Misaki, sekarang cepatlah tidur. Kau besok harus sekolah, kan?" Icchan mendorong Misaki dari dapur. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa mengelak, ia masih telalu mengantuk untuk mencerna hal yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kapan kau akan memberi tahunya, Ohjiro?" tanya Shuko begitu kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Secepatnya."

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir semakin cepat, dan besok adalah hari keberangkatan Ohjiro. Namun Ohjiro belum juga memberitahu Misaki tentang studinya ke Amerika. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, sementara itu ia tidak ingin jika oranglain yang mengatakannya.

Ohjiro sudah mempersiapkan semua barang bawaannya. Ia mentap satu buah koper di sudut kamar, lalu kembali menatap langit gelap dengan ribuan bintang. Deus itu mengambil angel-nya yang tengah terduduk di meja belajar, kemudian ia melesat keluar dari kamar. Derap langkah kakinya semakin cepat begitu menuruni tangga, dan terhenti dengan napas terengah tepat di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan Misaki.

Ohjiro mengatur napasnya agar lebih tenang, ia mengetuk pintu begitu lembut hingga tak akan membangunkan jiwa di balik pintu itu. Sudah terlalu larut, Misaki pasti sudah tidur. Tapi, tidak akan ada waktu lagi. Ia harus berangkat pagi ini, dan itu hanya empat jam lagi sebelum jam enam. Dengan sedikit nekat Ohjiro memasuki kamar Misaki yang memang tidak terkunci, "Bayangkan jika hanya ada kita di rumah ini," gumam Ohjiro. "dan kau tidak mengunci kamar tidurmu." ia kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Kaki Ohjiro melangkah semakin dalam, ruangan tidur itu gelap. Hanya ada satu cahaya—yang menembus jendela—yang memberi penerangan. Wajah Misaki tampak damai di bawah cahaya itu. Hikaru tertidur disisinya, dengan telapak mungil yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Misaki..." Ohjiro mencoba untuk membangunkan malaikat kecilnya. Gadis itu hanya mengerang lembut. "Misaki," ujar Ohjiro. Kali ini ia menyibak beberapa helai poni yang menjuntai menutupi mata Misaki. Kemudian, jemarinya turun ke pipi. Ia mencubitnya pelan, "Misaki..."

Misaki akhirnya mengerjap. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam kegelapan. Mata biru lautnya masih menatap buram anak laki-laki itu. "Ohji-san," gumamnya begitu dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas.

Ohjiro menyalakan saklar lampu di sudut pintu, dan ia terduduk di sisi ranjang Misaki. Gadis itu masih berdiam diri di balik selimutnya, ia mencoba menerka apa yang di lakukan pamannya di jam dua dini hari.

Misaki bisa melihat wajah yang cukup tegang dari Ohjiro. Anak laki-laki itu membisu beberapa saat, mereka saling diam tanpa ada yang berujar.

"Ohji-san?" tanya Misaki menghapus kedinginan jarak di antara mereka.

Ohjiro menoleh, menatap manik biru yang lebih indah dari lautan manapun, "Aku titipkan Wizard padamu," katanya seraya menyerahkan Wizard pada Misaki. Gadis dihadapannya hanya menatap bingung, tangan mungilnya masih bergeming di atas selimut putih. Ohjiro menariknya dan memaksa Misaki menggenggam Wizard.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan sekolah ke Amerika, ini..." Ohjiro melumasi pita suaranya. Mencoba berharap Misaki tak menangkap setitik kebohongan yang akan ia lontarkan. "Aku mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Amerika," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Misaki menutup bibirnya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memang cukup terkejut tapi, ada setitik kebanggan yang mencuat. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Pagi ini."

"Eh?" suara Misaki sama datarnya dengan ekspresinya. "Bukankah terlalu mendadak, Ohji-san?" Misaki meletakkan Wizard di sisi Hikaru dan ia beranjak dari kasur. "Ibu dan ayah harus tahu, kau... kau..."

"Mereka sudah tahu, sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

Tubuh Misaki mematung. Di balik piyama merah muda dengan gambar buah cherry jantungnya berderu kencang, "kalau begitu aku yang terakhir, ya?" ia terkekeh garing. "Berapa lama kau akan sekolah di Amerika?"

"Sampai kuliah, entahlah aku tidak tahu..."

Misaki tidak kuat. Ia mengepal jemarinya begitu kencang, "Kuliah? Itu terlalu lama," ujar Misaki sedikit berteriak. Ia tidak bisa membendungnya, ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dari hatinya, kesal, kecewa, benci, sedih, semua melebur jadi satu tanpa ada celah untuk setitik kebahagian.

"Maafkan aku, Misaki. Aku tidak memberitahumu dari jauh hari."

"Tidak." Misaki mencengkram piyama tepat di dadanya. Ohjiro bisa melihat, air laut dari mata Misaki sudah mulai tertahan di tanggul kelopaknya, dan mungkin akan membanjiri pipinya. Gadis itu mendekat, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Ohjiro. "Kau akan kembali dengan cepat, iya kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Dan, dan... Amerika itu sangat jauh. Apa yang akan tejadi dengan perasaanku?"

Ohjiro membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semua ini tapi, perasaanku semakin kuat untukmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ohjiro? Apa?"

Tanggul laut itu kini sudah pecah dan membanjiri pipi Misaki. Gadi itu menutupi wajah dengan telapak-telapak mungilnya. Isaknya semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Ohjiro, dan rasanya seperti menyayat-nyayat gendang telinga.

"Aku pamanmu," ujar Ohjiro yang membuat Misaki terjatuh lemas dan terduduk di lantai. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini berkembang, Misaki. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, Ohjiro..." suara Misaki mulai tersendat oleh isaknya.

"Jangan menungguku, ini hanya masalah waktu. Kau akan menyukai orang lain kelak. Kelak..." Ohjiro mencoba melumasi pita suaranya—lagi. Ia mencoba untuk tak tersakiti oleh kata-katanya sendiri, walau sudah sebelum kata-kata itu terlontar, "...akan ada pria yang kau sukai selain aku, Misaki."

"Kau juga?" tanya Misaki lemah. Isaknya mulai sedikit terkendali, tangan mungilnya sudah terjatuh di atas pangkuan. Matanya menatap ke atas, tepat ke wajah Ohjiro. Paman muda di hadapannya hanya mengangguk.

Ohjiro tahu tidak akan mudah melupakan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Tapi, keadaan memaksanya menjauh. Ia mengacak lembut surai cokelat di hadapannya. Ohjiro menjatuhkan lututnya dan bersimpuh di hadapan Misaki. Lengan panjangnya merengkuh utuh tubuh mungil Misaki. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Gadis di pelukannya hanya bisa membungkam mulut dengan isak yang kian kencang—begitu mengiris pendengaran Ohjiro. Isak itu kian mengecil sejurus dengan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang. Misaki terlelap dengan rintihan kesedihannya.

Ohjiro meletakkan Misaki di tempat tidur. Membiarkan pemilik tubuh mungil itu terbang bersama angan dari imajinasinya. Anak laki-laki tinggi itu meletakkan Hikaru dan Wizard di sisi kepala Misaki dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ohchan?" tanya seorang wanita yang membalut leher jenjangnya dengan syal. Ohjiro menoleh, mata birunya menatap raut kesedihan dari wajah tidur Misaki. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti. Entah baik-baik saja, atau tidak baik-baik saja. Ohjiro tidak pernah benar-benar tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
